Juri
by Makino Ruki
Summary: Juri, aku adalah temanmu. Aku senang kamu selalu bersamaku. Aku tahu semua perasaanmu, Juri. Aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu terus. Selamanya, Juri.


**-Juri-**

**Waring: OOC berat, typo bertebaran, dkk**

**Disclaimer: Digimon bukan milikku**

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Juri... kamu adalah gadis yang baik. Aku sangat menyayangimu... Kamu selalu memelukku setiap kali kamu tidur. Kamu selalu ingin bersamaku, kamu mau berbicara untukku yang bisu ini. Kamu adalah satu-satunya temanku. Kamu mau bercerita seluruh isi hatiku padamu. Aku ikut senang bila kamu senang, aku ikut sedih bila kamu sedih. Juri, aku selalu mengerti kepedihan hatimu, aku ikut mersakan semua yang kamu alami. Aku merasa ikut terluka bila kamu merasa sedih, Juri. Juri, aku akan selalu mau menjadi temanmu. Aku berjanji kalau aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu.

Juri... kamu sudah tumbuh, dan aku masih sangat menyayangimu. Aku sangat senang. Aku bisa menepati janjiku sejauh ini, Juri. Sampai saat ini pun aku masih bisa menghiburmu dan aku selalu berada di sampingmu. Aku senang kamu memiliki teman baru. Walaupun aku yang lemah dan bisu ini hanya memilikimu sebagai temanku. Juri, aku juga senang bisa melihatmu bermain bersama temanmu yang bernama Takato itu. Sayang sekali, tidak ada yang mau memberiku nama. Aku mengerti, karena aku begitu hina di mata orang lain. Juri, padahal aku ingin sekali melihatmu memanggil namaku dengan suaramu yang lembut itu.

Juri... aku menyayangimu. Sayang, mengapa engkau menangis? Aku merasa ikut sedih dan terluka bila kamu begini, Juri. Jangan mengeluarkan air matamu lagi, Juri. Aku tidak mau kamu merasakan kepedihan lagi. Juri, aku akan membuatmu senang kembali. Jadi tenang saja, Juri. Aku akan segera kembali ke sampingmu. Aku senang kamu memelukku saat aku kembali kepadamu. Aku senang Juri, kamu mau membasuhku dengan lembut, melepaskan noda dari cairan merah kental ini. Kamu tersenyum kepadaku. Kamu sudah senang, Juri? Yang membuat hatimu terluka sudah tidak ada... walaupun aku sedih melihatmu harus membasuh cairan merah yang berasal dari tubuhnya dari tubuhku ini, Juri.

Juri... aku sudah sangat lama bersama bersamamu. Tapi kamu masih mau menyayangiku, dan aku pun maaih sangat sayang padamu. Maafkan aku yang lemah dan rapuh ini, Juri. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa di luar batas kemampuanku. Aku sangat menyayangi gadis yang baik sepertimu, Juri. Juri, beritahukan aku semua kepedihan hatimu itu. Jangan menyimpannya sendiri. Walaupun aku merasa sangat sedih bila kamu menangis dan merasa terluka. Jangan meneteskan air matamu itu, Juri. Semua kepedihanmu aku rasakan. Aku merasa sangat terluka, Juri. Itu membuatku akan menjerit kecil dan menangis dalam hati. Tapi Juri, aku senang kamu mau selalu membersihkanku dari noda merah dari mereka yang menyakiti hatimu.

Juri... aku sangat senang kamu bisa tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis remaja. Aku senang sekali kamu mau bersamaku sejak kamu masih sangat kecil. Meskipun begitu, aku agak kecewa karena waktumu bersamaku semakin berkurang. Tapi aku mengerti, Juri. Memang, pasti ada saatnya bila aku akan terlupakan olehmu. Aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku mau terus bersamamu dan melihatmu tumbuh dengan bahagia. Aku masih memegang janjiku, Juri. Aku juga senang, bisa melihatmu memiliki kekasih. Juri, aku sangat bahagia karena selama ini kamu mau menerimaku yang lemah dan bisu ini.

Juri... jangan menangis terus seperti itu. Aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu, karena aku tahu rasanya ditinggal seseorang yang penting. Waktu itu kamu pergi meninggalkanku ketika kamu pergi bersama keluargamu. Itu membuatku merasa sangt kesepian. Walaupun aku tidak pernah memiliki kekasih, Juri, aku mengerti. Juri, biarkan aku menghapus air matamu dan menghapus kehadiran dia, yang menyakiti hatimu dari dunia ini. Seperti biasanya, Juri. Aku senang kamu masih mau membersihkanku setelahnya. Meski tidak seperti dahulu lagi. Aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum bahagia, Juri. Walaupun aku tahu di balik senyuman itu kamu selalu merasa heran mengapa aku selalu menghilang dan kembali dengan keadaan yang kotor seperti ini.

Juri... mengapa kamu menangis terus? Apakah kamu merasa sedih dan tidak bahagia? Aku sedih melihatmu. Aku sedih kamu mengurung diri di kamarmu tanpa menghiraukan yang lain, Juri. Maafkan aku bila kamu tidak ingin aku menghapus keberadaan mereka yang melukai hatimu itu dari dunia ini. Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu merasa sedih kalau mereka yang melukai hatimu itu lenyap dari dunia ini. Aku tahu Juri, aku tahu aku ini berhati rapuh dan jahat. Maka aku ingin kamu mengerti, seperti selama ini aku mengerti perasaanmu.

Juri... maafkan aku. Aku hanya bisa mendengar. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun di luar kemampuanku ini. Kemampuanku sangat terbatas, Juri. Aku hanya bisa tersentak kaget dan merasa sedih ketika kau membantingku sekuat tenaga ke lantai yang keras dan dingin ini. "Bodoh! Aku tahu selama ini itu hanyalah puppet! Untuk apa aku berbicara padanya? Padahal aku tahu iu hanyalah benda mati!". Juri, aku sedih. Aku sudah membantumu sebisaku. Jangan menjerit dengan pilu seperti itu. Jeritanmu sangat melukai hatiku. Aku memang tahu, aku ini hanyalah puppet berbentuk anjing yang lemah dan bisu yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Tapi tolong, jangan membenciku.

Juri... jangan sedih lagi. Juga, tolong keluarkan aku dari sudut ruangan yang gelap ini. Aku ingin selalu berada di sampingmu, seperti janjiku ketika kamu masih kecil. Setiap aku kembali ke sampingmu, kamu akan melemparku kembali ke sini. Juri, aku tahu setiap orang akan membuang dan melupakan boneka mereka ketika mereka tumbuh, melupakan semua kenangan masa kecil mereka. Aku tahu itu. Karena itu, aku mengerti. Tapi Juri, biarkanlah aku menepati janjiku. Maafkan aku Juri. Kamu tidak akan bisa melepaskanku dari noda merah yang satu ini. Tapi dengan itu aku akan bisa bersamamu kembali seperti dahulu.

Juri... ruangan ini penuh isak tangis. Aku berada di dalam pelukanmu, dan kita di dalam kotak sempit dan pengap ini. Aku senang, untuk selama ini, Juri. Maafkan aku karena harus menghapus kehidupanmu dari dunia ini. Tapi dari itu, aku bisa menghapus air matamu, dan aku bisa bersamamu seterusnya. Aku senang bisa bersamamu terus di sini.

Apakah aku sudah menjadi puppet yang baik untukmu selama ini..?

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Huaah! Jadi juga ni fic ._. Tadinya mau dipost malem jumat, cuma kayaknya telat sejam deh hehe. Yodalah, ngapain juga dipikirin xD. Thank yu kalau mau baca dan ripiw wkwkw. Makasih juga buat yang udah baca dan ripiw di fic saya yang sebelumnya :)**


End file.
